Different Worlds
by Akatsuki's dragon goddess
Summary: Sasuke and Naruto were fighting after the Fourth Great Shinobi war had ended, Sakura had tried to stop them by using her new jutsu but it takes them to another world. And a mission was assigned to newly reunited Team 7 by the Hokage before the war, will they complete it?
1. Chapter 1 (08-28 00:36:54)

**Ohayo, Akatsuki Dragon Goddess here. This is the start of my second story, I hope you enjoy it**.

 **Dragon: Ooh, second story. Its finally beginning.**

 **Goddess: Ohayo, I'm finally here. I was busy re-reading Countries, No Fair at All: Volume 1.**

 **Dragon: Oh, Okay then. Akatsuki Dragon Goddess doesn't own the Countries and Naruto.**

 **Goddess: If she did, Sakura Haruno would be the best character. Hehehe.**

 **Dragon: The story has now begun.**

Chapter 1

They did it, they had finally won against Madaara and Kaguya. Sakura never thought they would manage it but they did it! They won! The war torn battlefield and bodies were around the place, the moon was finally white again. There was a loud noise on the hill, "those, those, those idiots!" Sakura screamed and ran to the hill where her two team mates were fighting.

"Stop fighting!" Sakura yelled, charging pink chakra into her fist and a dragon coiled behind her. Their attacks collided with each other and there was a bright light, "a reunion, is it not Sasuke-kun and Naruto-kun" Sakura asked.

"Sakura is mine!" thye both yelled and the light disappeared and with it, the three teammates disappeared. The gathered crowd was shocked when they all had disappeared. Kakashi was shocked at the reason why the two boys were fighting, 'she's in a love triangle unless they decide to share her' Kakashi thought.

He had a feeling that they disappeared to a different place and would hopefully return to the new Konoha Village and everyone would welcome them back happily. They would always be the best team that Konoha has to offer, no one would take their place.

Meanwhile...

"Sasuke-kun, Naruto-kun, I love you both! Please don't fight anymore, you could always share me" Sakura suggested and Sasuke and Naruto looked at her in shock. The two boys looked at each other and came to an agreement, "alright then" the two chorused,

"Thank you" Sakura said, "did anyone realise that we are falling?"

"Apparently, we have a mission to complete and this mission is to stop Madaara who unfortunately was sent to this world called Wonderland, then we can go home" Naruto said from the top of his head, they all finally landed and fell unconscious.

Before the teammates landed

"Alice, my love~ you should leave the Hatters and come to the Heart Castle" Peter White said to his beloved Alice, the outsider.

"uh uh, big sis is ours" Dee and Dum chorused, they were all arguing until three people fell from the sky and landed in front of them. "Who dares interrupt our day with Alice" Vivaldi growled, she ordered the guards to protect Alice and Black Joker had pointed his whip at the three people lying on the ground.

Nightmare and Gray had gotten a doctor to patch the three people up before telling the role-holders that they were outsiders. Everyone was shocked with this new predicament and decided to wait until the three foreigners wake up and question them.

They went into the tent and saw the woman first, they had separated the three people in case they were spies. The woman opened back up and all of her wounds were already healed, "she looks like a fairy" Boris said. Everyone looked at him and he looked confused. The woman was already awake and had a warm aura around her, she looked around and probably didn't see the other two people.

"Who are you and where are me teammates" her eyes had narrowed into slits and her aura had turned cold in an instant, Black Joker and Ace pointed their weapons at her. "Are you a spy?" Ace asked coldly, the woman was annoyed and in an instant, Black Joker hit the tent wall and she appeared in front of Ace. She grabbed his sword and kicked him.

She hit him and he flew backwards, she had found her clothes which were folded neatly and she went to the side of the bed and changed. The men realised what she was doing and turned away quickly blushing, Vivaldi and Alice turned away to give her some privacy as well.

With Sakura...

Sakura was shocked to see different people crowded in front of the tent which also blocked her escape, she had already sensed Sasuke's and Naruto's chakra sources which were in another tent. She changed and those people had the dignity to give her privacy with changing her clothes, Sakura walked to the entrance and slid past the role-holders, "bye" she called.

She ran to the tent where the boys were staying in and threw the flap open, Naruto was completely healed and Sasuke was still healing. She used her chakra to start speeding up Sasuke's healing process, his eyes shot open and he got out of the bed. He slipped on his sandals and went over to Naruto, "Dobe, free ramen"

"What?! Where?" Naruto shot open in his bed and groaned in frustration, he finally noticed Sakura and he jumped out of the bed to hug Sakura. He hugged her and Sasuke hugged her as well, Naruto put on his jacket and his sandals and they left the tent. They went outside and there were a range of weapons pointing at them, "Who are you and what are you doing here?" Julius asked.

"Naruto, you can explain" Sakura said, unblinking.

 **Thats the end of the chapter, arigato for reading.**

 **Goddess: Thank Kami, I've had fun reading our other story.**

 **Dragon: Yeah, it was pretty interesting.**

 **Goddess: Its time to go, Ja** **ne.**

 **Dragon: Sayonara**.


	2. Explanations

**Hi, It's Akatsuki Dragon Goddess and we're back with the story.**

 **Dragon: Finally,**

 **Goddess: I thought this story had stopped** ,

 **Dragon: Excuse me, but this story hasn't stopped yet.**

 **Goddess: Inner Sakura is making an appearance too.**

 **Dragon: Yep! whatever she says is bolded.**

 **Goddess: Alright! Akatsuki Dragon Goddess doesn't own the Countries and Naruto, teeheehee**

Chapter 2

"But you guys! Why do I need to explain our situation to these, um...er... people" Naruto complained,

"Naruto-kun, you were the one who told us what we needed to do in this world" Sakura rephrased. The role-holders looked at the three people with an impatient expression on their faces.

Naruto turned to the role-holders and started to explain their situation, "so, we as in us three, have a mission to complete and this mission is to stop Madaara, our enemy, who unfortunately was sent to this world, then we can go home"

"WHAT?!" was heard from the role-holders as they slowly took in the information. The role-holders put away their weapons and finally noticed their head bands, "What are those?" Alice asked.

"These are our hitai-ates, Sasuke got his back when we had a fight in the Valley of the End" Naruto explained, Sakura and Naruto had their Konoha hitai-ates on instead of their Allied Shinobi Forces hitai-ates. Sasuke's head band still had a line through the konoha sign.

"Anyways, I'm Sakura Haruno, these are my idiotic teammates, Sasuke and Naruto" Sakura introduced,

"We're not idiots" Sasuke and Naruto protested, defending themselves. Sakura just laughed at their misery, she shook their heads and watched them argue their usual argument.

"Grrrrr, teme!"

"Tch, dobe"

"Teme!"

"Dobe"

"TEME!"

"SHUT UP!" Sakura broke the chain of temes and dobes. Sasuke and Naruto, knowing Sakura's temper, backed away slowly. They looked back at the other role-holders for help. Suddenly knowing the danger, the role-holders left the entrance of the tent, Vivaldi decided to stay back to watch the show.

She was excited to see another girl, don't get her wrong, she liked Alice but she didn't seem to be able to protect

Sakura punched the two boys and they went flying out of the tent, they hit a few trees and landed on the fourth tree. "Sorry Sakura" was heard from the two boys, Naruto was already healing so Sakura went straight to Sasuke and started healing her too.

"That was without chakra" Sakura stated proudly.

There was the sound of clapping and Sakura turned around to see Vivaldi clapping enthusiastically at the scene. "Sakura-chan, we didn't do anything wrong" Naruto muttered while standing back up.

' **Outer, Let me at them!** ' Sakura heard a voice in her head,

'Inner?! I thought I got rid of you!' Sakura exclaimed mentally, she watched her Inner roll her eyes mentally.

' **You can't get rid of me, hun, it just doesn't work** ' Inner replied.

"Sakura!" Sakura snapped back into reality as she saw a hand wave in front of her face. Vivaldi had left since it was already night time and she had to manage her territory, Sakura motioned for Naruto and Sasuke to follow her

They all left the circus and went through the deep, dark forest to camp since they had nowhere to stay yet and had no idea where to start their journey. They did after all, fall into another world and had to go back to their world as soon as possible.

 **Dragon: We're finally done with the second chapter, do you know how long it took?**

 **Goddess: Yeah, it was so tiring so please don't judge.**

 **Akatsuki: Yeah right!**

 **Kisame: You put Sakura, Naruto and Sasuke in the chapter finally.**

 **Dragon:Yeah.**

 **Goddess: Please review!**

 **Dragon and Goddess: Good Bye!**


	3. Plans

**Hi, its Akatsuki Dragon Goddess here. This would happen to be the third chapter of my story, please enjoy.**

 **Goddess: Argh! I feel so guilty for not updating in so long.**

 **Dragon: Well excuse the two of us for not updating, our leader has began her second year of high school.**

 **Goddess: We've been so busy.**

 **Dragon: Here's the third chapter of Different Worlds.**

 **Goddess: Please do enjoy this chapter.**

 **Dragon: Akatsuki Dragon Goddess unfortunately does not own Naruto or any of the Countries.**

Chapter 3

"What exactly are we supposed to do now?" Naruto asked, there was no one there and the fact that they were all alone in an unknown place, unknown world, did nothing to help them at all. The three of them exchanged glances before leaving the area. The wind rushed through Sakura's hair as she followed Naruto in the middle with Sasuke bringing up the rear.

They went at a fast pace before landing in a beautiful grass clearing. Deciding to make camp there, the three people in a relationshipset up their camp as quick as lightning. The luscious green grass made a comfortable bed and the stars were shining brightly, the trees provided shelter if it should rain.

"Sakura, could you go to the stream a few meters away from here and get some water for us?" Naruto asked,

"Yeah sure, no problem" Sakura replied. She got up from her spot in the clearing and charged some chakra into her feet before leaping through the trees. Her cloak fluttered in the wind, 'wait, cloak? When in the world did I get a cloak' Sakura wondered.

 **'Oh, you didn't notice? The three of you got those cloaks once you got to the clearing'** Inner stated,

'How?' asked Sakura,

 **'I don't know, maybe when we get back to the clearing we'll find answers'** Inner repled. Sakura just nodded in agreement and before she knew it, the sound of rushing water could be heard. Sakura bent down and grabbed a flask and put it into the running stream.

Once the flask was filled, she leapt and weaved through the trees back to the clearing where she noticed Naruto and Sasuke sitting around a fire. Confused, she looked up and the moon and stars were already out. "What are you guys discussing about?" Sakura asked,

"Just about what we should do" Sasuke replied,

"Did it just occur to you guys that we were all wearing cloaks?" Sakura asked. The two boys were confused but when they looked at themselves, there was a cloak on each of them. Naruto's was black with orange at the top mixing black in the middle, there was a Haruno circle on the left, Uzumaki swirl in the middle and a Uchiha fan on the right.

It was the exact same for Sasuke but his cloak was purple at the top and it was mixed with black close the the bottom. Sakura's was the only one that looked different, the cloak was a cherry blossom pink and it too was mixed with black when it got to the bottom but there was an image of every single clan in the shinobi world bordering the cloak.

Yet the Haruno circle, Uzumaki swirl and Uchiha fan were in the same spot as her friends. "So what will we do now? Sasuke-kun? Naruto-kun?" Sakura asked,

"We'll just have to explore the area" Sasuke said. The others nodded in agreement and they all decided to retire to their tents for the night. They all didn't know what would await them in their dreams though.

 **Dragon: All done.**

 **Goddess: Indeed, we've got more work to do though.**

 **Dragon: We will see you all in the next chapter.**

 **Goddess and Dragon: See you all next time.**


End file.
